


Morning Rituals

by ayuwazamisaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, OT12 - Freeform, mild SuLay, this is crack im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/ayuwazamisaki
Summary: Title says all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble contest I made myself do and the prompt was Morning Rituals. Hope you enjoy. :D

Do Kyungsoo rushed out of his room and down the corridor to the bathroom they all shared, pushing a sleeping Luhan out of the way. He ripped the door open, shuffled to the toilet and took care of the business which made itself known as he woke up.

Splashing water onto his face, he unlocked the door and looked out expecting to see Luhan standing, scowling. But he wasn’t there. Kyungsoo glanced around, confused, because Luhan was always the second to get up and there was a race everyday to see who would get to the bathroom first. And besides, Luhan took a long time to have a shower because according to him morning showers are vital for life.

There was a sudden groan. Kyungsoo looked down to see the source of the noise crumpled against the wall, eyes closed as Luhan took the extra minutes to catch some sleep. A few seconds were always precious.

“Luhan,” he said, because sleeping against the bathroom wall was unhygienic. He prodded the body with his toes. “Get up.”

It took another hard kick to bring Luhan back to consciousness.

With a morose groan, Luhan’s disgustingly beautiful lashes fluttered open and he staggered to his feet. Giving Kyungsoo a blank look, he stumbled to the bathroom while Kyungsoo waited outside. And then a few minutes later, as Kyungsoo hummed a song under his breath, Luhan gave a weak, “come in,” and opened the door. Kyungsoo breezed inside and took his white toothbrush off the rack, while Luhan had his orange one in his mouth. He handed Kyungsoo the mint toothpaste, and then the two of them were brushing to some rhythm, unknown, yet identical. They don’t talk at times like this, as Luhan had his eyes closed again, at an attempt to sleep while brushing his teeth but Kyungsoo poked his side, which gave him a start. He turned and scowled.

“I’ll have your tea ready in a few minutes,” Kyungsoo said sweetly, because for Luhan to fully wake up for the day, he needed the cup of tea Kyungsoo made for him. The other gave a pacified grunt.

Kyungsoo washed up and changed his shirt to a new one, shaking Jongin awake as he walked out in old sweats. When he got to the kitchen Luhan was already there, slumped over a chair, elbows on table, head on arms. He seemed extra sleepy today, Kyungsoo noted as he set up the kettle.

“Good morning,” he said cheerfully but the reply he got was another useless grunt.

Taking out the coffee and tea off the racks, he took their mugs (a plain white and the other had a red deer motif on it) and clattered the metal spoon in them just for the fun of it. Luhan gave a pitiful groan at the noise.

“Hyung,” he said, “Sit up straight.”

“Can’t,” the other said, voice muffled in his arms. Kyungsoo happily hit the whistling kettle with his trusty spoon and clang! it went, giving Luhan a violent start.

“Kyungsoo-ssi,” the older whined. Kyungsoo took half a teaspoon of coffee and dropped the dark brown powder into his mug, and—

“Milk and sugar,” he said to Luhan. Mr. I-Need-To-Sleep-Instead-Of-Playing-Games-Allnight stumbled to the fridge and placed the items on the counter.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said with a small smile. He side-eyed Luhan. Luhan side-eyed him. They both side-eyed each other in the end and broke off when Jongin finally came out of their room with a “Hyung where did you put my boxers?”

He didn’t have to look up to know Jongin had wrapped his hips with a bedsheet because Luhan’s gasp was more than enough. Jongin slept naked.

“Third drawer,” Kyungsoo replied adding some sugar into his coffee. He glanced at the kettle and decided it was heated enough as Luhan choked in air.

“B-boxers??”

Kyungsoo switched off the stove and added two teaspoons of milk to the coffee. And thoroughly mixed it.

“Yes boxers. And socks.”

“Socks?”

He added the water. “I handle Jongin’s laundry since he is prone to just misplace them.”

“Oh.”

Kyungsoo glanced at Luhan and said, “Jasmine or orange?”

“Orange,” he replied, looking more awake now.

Kyungsoo selected the orange-flavoured tea which he didn’t particularly like and made Luhan his cup of tea.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the mug in his hands and sniffing the steam. “Ahh…”

Kyungsoo added the last ingredient to his coffee, cinnamon and copied Luhan. “Ahh…”

“Ahh…”

They both looked up to see Chanyeol standing by the fridge, (when did he even come in?), a chocolate bar in his hands, half already in his mouth.

“You shouldn’t eat chocolate the first thing in the morning,” Kyungsoo said, sipping his coffee.

Chanyeol did a weird hand gesture and continued to eat the stolen borrowed stash of Byun Baekhyun. They all knew it was the vocalist’s because Baekhyun stuck a yellow star in his stash to show who it belonged to and there was a star sticker crumpled in Chanyeol’s hands.

Chanyeol licked his lips after he finished the chocolate and leveled a stare at the shorties.

“You did not see me now.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo eye-balled him.

“We didn’t see you now,” repeated Luhan. He turned to the confused other and shrugged in a manner which could only mean humor the giant you know he is insane.

“Uh. W-we didn’t see you now,” Kyungsoo said. He took another gulp of his coffee. Coffee was sane. Chanyeol wasn’t. And the Earth was round.

And then he spied Chanyeol’s roommate enter the kitchen with a cute yawn.

“Good morn—” he froze seeing Chanyeol in the kitchen.

“What are you doing up so early?”

Chanyeol paled. “Uh. Urm. Unfinished business. From last night.”

“With who?”

Chanyeol shifted until he was behind Luhan, as if he was cowering. Not that Luhan could do much, Chanyeol was too big in mass to be hidden behind a deer.

“With-with Luhan!” he exclaimed.

Jongin appeared into the kitchen, this time in a shirt and sweats and Luhan chose that moment to say “Boxers.”

“Boxers?” Baekhyun gaped. “You had unfinished business with Luhan’s boxers from last night?”

Luhan spat out his tea. Kyungsoo choked on the coffee he had been swishing inside his mouth. Jongin hollered, “Sehunnie your hyung’s boxers are cheating on you!” But Chanyeol, he gave a violent swing of his arms, as if to say no never but ended up hitting his arm on the fridge.

“Ow!!!” he howled, jumping up and down, grabbing his arm in the other hand. Joonmyun rushed in, hair pushed back in a head band, a blue toothbrush in his hand.

“What is going on?!” he shouted looking at the state of the kitchen at six on a Wednesday morning.

Kyungsoo took a calm gaze around and saw his members in various expressions. Chanyeol, still crying out, Baekhyun dashing over to check on his Yeol, Jongin laughing together with Jongdae who had decided to wake up and Luhan looking all confused and asked him, “What’s wrong with my boxers?”

And then he noticed the toothbrush in Joonmyun’s hand.

“Hyung,” he said. “When did you change your toothbrush color?”

“Huh?”

Yixing entered the kitchen with disapproval written all over his face at all the noise and Kyungsoo saw that his toothbrush was blue too.

Oh.

“Oh,” he said. “Oh.”

And that was when Baekhyun discovered the chocolate wrapper in Chanyeol’s fist, a sadly creased yellow star stuck on it. He turned purple.

“YOU—”

 

THE END.


End file.
